thyfandomcom_ru-20200216-history
Семья Бланкенхайм
Семья Бланкенхайм являлась знатным родом из Королевства Марлон. После переезда в Королевство Эльфегорт, семья была повышена до статуса Маркизов, регулируя область Торагая в следствии войны Люцифении-Эльфегорта. Позже, семья вступила в политический брак с семьей Феликсов, чтобы восстановить свое финансовое положение. Семья Бланкенхайм was a noble family hailing from the Kingdom of Marlon. After moving to the Kingdom of Elphegort, the family was promoted to being Marquises governing the Toragay area following the Lucifenia-Elphegort War. It later entered a political marriage with the Felix Family to renew its financial standing. История Предыстория Исходя из Королевской семьи Марлона, Бланкенхаймы жили в достатке в Марлоне из-за их культурного наследия. После смерти Короля Марлона в EC 490, семья разрослась, опасаясь махинаций королевы Примы против других законных наследников трона, кроме ее сына. Вскоре, после этого, семья Бланкенхайм отказалась от своего права на трон и бежала из Синей страны, поселившись в Торагае, Эльфегорте. После Изумрудной охоты и ее последующей войны с Люцифенией в EC 500, Бланкенхеймы были выбраны в качестве новой дворянской семьи, чтобы управлять городом вместо уничтоженной Семьи Феликсов, для того чтобы помочь удержать от вторжения растущей имперской власти Марлон, став Эльфергортскими Маркизами.Deadly Sins of Evil: Gift from the Princess who Brought Sleep - Chapter 2 В дальнейшем, в течении столетия, семья стала обладателем золотого ключа Мрачного Конца. History Early History Originating from the Marlon Royal Family, the Blankenheims lived in affluence in Marlon due to their cultural heritage. After the death of Marlon's King in EC 490, the family grew fearful of Queen Prim's machinations against all other legitimate heirs to the throne besides her son. Soon after, the Blankenheims relinquished their right to the throne and fled from the Blue Country, settling in Toragay, Elphegort. After the Green Hunting and its subsequent war with Lucifenia in EC 500, the Blankenheims were chosen as the new noble family to govern the town in place of the ruined Felix Family to help deter an invasion from the growing imperial power of Marlon, becoming Elphegortean marquises. Deadly Sins of Evil: Gift from the Princess who Brought Sleep - Chapter 2 Later on during the century, the family came into the possession of the golden key Grim the End. Очернение Через некоторое время Кайдор Бланкенхайм женился и у них родился сын 30 Августа в EC 588. Вскоре, после обнаружения романа его жены, Кайдор убил ее и поручил своего сына Каспара, своему младшему брату, Карлу, прежде чем бежать из семьи. Кайдор поспешно отрекся от своего титула, вскоре Карл стал новым главой дворянской семьи и унаследовал титул Маркиза. В EC 597, Кайдор убил Бруно Марлона и создал Пэр Ноэль, поменял свою внешность, на внешность Бруно и получил прекрасную позицию помощника Фирмы Фризиса.Gift from the Princess who Brought Sleep - Bonus story После смерти Карла в начале EC 600-го, Каспар стал его преемником. Из-за чрезмерной траты денег Маркизом Каспаром, дворянская семья потеряла большую часть своего богатства. В июле, около EC 608-го, Каспар женился на Маргарите Феликс, чтобы претендовать на 29 миллионов Ev фортуны Феликса.Deadly Sins of Evil: Gift from the Princess who Brought Sleep - Chapter 3 Позже, Каспар и Маргарита присоединяются к Пэр Ноэль, Маркиз помог продать нелегальную продукцию через Эльфегорт, сохраняя при этом его достойное публичное лицо. Примерно в это же время, "Бруно" повторно связался с Первым Санта Клаусом и предложил вступить в качестве шпиона для Пэр Ноэль. Dabbling with Crime Sometime after, Kaidor Blankenheim married and they bore a son on August 30, EC 588. Shortly after discovering her affair, Kaidor murdered his wife and entrusted his son, Kaspar, to his younger brother, Karl, before fleeing the family. Kaidor was promptly disowned and Karl later became the head of the noble family and inherited its Marquis title. In Ec 597, Kaidor killed Bruno Marlon and had Père Noël change his face to Bruno's visage in order to assume the Freezis Foundation aide's identity and impressive position.Gift from the Princess who Brought Sleep - Bonus story Following Karl's death early in the EC 600s, Kaspar succeeded him. Due to Marquis Kaspar's overzealous spending, the noble family lost much of its wealth. In July, around EC 608, Kaspar married Margarita Felix in order to claim the Felix's 29 million Ev fortune.Deadly Sins of Evil: Gift from the Princess who Brought Sleep - Chapter 3 Later on, Kaspar and Margarita joined Père Noël and the Marquis helped sell illegal products across Elphegort while maintaining his public facade. Around this time, "Bruno" recontacted First Santa Claus and offered to act as a mole for Père Noël. Падение Недовольствуясь флиртом Каспара с другими женщинами, Маргарита отравила Маркиза 30 августа, EC 609.Deadly Sins of Evil: Gift from the Princess who Brought Sleep - Chapter 2 Два месяца спустя, 14 октября, Маргарита обсудила вопросы права на наследие с Королем Соил Эльфеном.Deadly Sins of Evil: Gift from the Princess who Brought Sleep - Chapter 4 После смерти Сё Фрезиса 17 октября, "Бруно" становится временным лидером Фонда, пока не был выбран настоящий преемник.Deadly Sins of Evil: Gift from the Princess who Brought Sleep - Chapter 5 Распространив в воздухе яд как иной вид чумы при Торагае , Маркиза покончила с собой своим же творением в Калгаранде 21 октября.Deadly Sins of Evil: Gift from the Princess who Brought Sleep - Chapter 6 После того, как был выбран новый глава фонда, "Бруно" избрали в качестве ее вице-президента, в это же время он присоединился к Пэр Ноэль вместо своего сына. 23 мая EC 610, Кайдор был задержан подразделением Джусти Всемирной полиции и заключен в тюрьму. Позже, он был переведен в замок Хеджхога в конце августа, пытали на Допросе отдела экзекуции в течении нескольких недель. В конце концов, он был убит Шестым Веномом приблизительно в середине сентября этого года. Decline Discontent with Kaspar's philandering with other women, Margarita poisoned the marquis on August 30, EC 609.Deadly Sins of Evil: Gift from the Princess who Brought Sleep - Chapter 2 Two months later, on October 14, Margarita discussed matters of succession for the family with King Soil Elphen.Deadly Sins of Evil: Gift from the Princess who Brought Sleep - Chapter 4 After Shaw Freezis' death on October 17, "Bruno" assumed an interim position as the foundation's leader until a proper successor was chosen. Deadly Sins of Evil: Gift from the Princess who Brought Sleep - Chapter 5 Having unleashing an airborne plague variant of her poison upon Toragay, the Marchioness committed suicide with her own creation in Calgaround on October 21.Deadly Sins of Evil: Gift from the Princess who Brought Sleep - Chapter 6 Once the new foundation head was chosen, Bruno was selected as one of her vice presidents;Deadly Sins of Evil: Gift from the Princess who Brought Sleep - Chapter 7 around the same time, he joined Père Noël in his son's place.Deadly Sins of Evil: Fifth Pierrot - Part 1, Chapter 3 On May 23, EC 610, Kaidor was arrested by the World Police's Justea unit and imprisoned. He was later transferred to Castle Hedgehog at the end of August and tortured by the Interrogation Execution Department for several weeks.Deadly Sins of Evil: Fifth Pierrot - Part 1, Chapter 5 He was finally assassinated by Sixth Venom around mid-September of that year.Deadly Sins of Evil: Fifth Pierrot - Part 1, Chapter 6 Hell on Earth After the destruction of the Third Period, all the dead members of the Blankenheim family residing in the Heavenly Yard were dragged back down to the earth as the ground world merged with the Hellish Yard.Seven Crimes and Punishments (story) - Prologue Known Members *Kaidor Blankenheim *Karl Blankenheim *Kaspar Blankenheim *Margarita Blankenheim Relatives *Marlon Royal Family *Felix Family Trivia Conceptualization and Origin *Blankenheim is the name of two German municipalities; Elphegort, the family's eventual home country, is inspired by Germany. *In numerology, the name Blankenheim is associated with being emotional, sentimental, inquisitive, independent, and ruled by love, needing encouragement or affection when unloved and feeling unhappy when there is a lack of harmony. Appearances References es:Familia Blankenheim